


I know heaven's a thing (I go there when you touch me, honey)

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Smut, what else would it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Emma and Alyssa both have an assignment and an exam, respectively, so they agreed they were going to study together with no distractions.Things don’t go as planned.(alternatively titled Distractions)





	I know heaven's a thing (I go there when you touch me, honey)

It’s a quiet day in Emma and Alyssa’s apartment in New York City. Emma was in class, though she’d be back soon, and Alyssa was on the couch with a textbook open in front of her. She has an exam the next day and was just doing some extra studying, though she feels she’s ready. 

She was just about to close the textbook when the door bursts open. She pauses in her movements and looks up to see Emma barging in.

“What’s up, babe?” Alyssa asks her as Emma steps in and closes the door behind her. 

“I have an assignment due at midnight and I haven’t even started,” Emma mumbles as she walks over to the couch and plops down onto it, leaning against Alyssa. Alyssa looks down at her and sees her eyes are closed.

“Well, it won’t do you any good to fall asleep before you can finish it. I’ve got an exam to study for. We can just sit here and work.” Emma opens her eyes and yawns.

“Okay, but no distractions!” Alyssa raises an eyebrow at Emma’s frantic response. “I really need to get this finished.” Alyssa chuckles as she watches Emma get up and grab her backpack, bringing it back with her and settling on the couch once more beside her.

“Alright, no distractions.” She watches Emma for a moment before turning back to her own textbook. She’s a little disappointed as she had hoped to be done studying, but she supposes this isn’t so bad. And it never hurts to get some extra studying in.

  
  
  


A couple of hours pass. Both have settled comfortably on the couch, buried in their work. But Alyssa has grown restless. She’s been studying for hours now. She rolls her neck, trying to relieve some of the tension she’s accumulated after hours of sitting in the same position.

She turns over to Emma who is still working hard on her assignment. Her tongue is sticking out between her lips and her brow is furrowed. After a few seconds, a light seems to shine in her as she writes something down.

Alyssa finds it endlessly endearing. She loves everything about Emma, from everything to waking up in her arms every morning to the activities they get into right before falling asleep. She’ll never stop loving her.

But, speaking (thinking?) of that last thing...She’s become tense from sitting here in the same spot for hours. And she knows the perfect way to relieve said stress. But Emma had said she didn’t want any distractions…

But they’ve also been sitting here for hours. It’s time for a break.

Alyssa starts slowly. Fingers slowly creeping up towards Emma’s thighs, running over them lightly. She feels Emma pause and look over at her, but her eyes have turned back to her textbook. But she can’t help the slight smirk that graces her lips. She hears Emma huff lightly before turning back to her assignment.

Time for phase two.

Slowly, delicately, Alyssa’s fingers find the waistband of Emma’s jeans. Still with her gaze focused on her textbook, she unbuttons her jeans and slowly slips a hand under. She hears Emma’s breath hitch and her smile grows.

Her fingers rub against Emma through her underwear. A surprised gasp escapes past Emma’s lips. Alyssa finally tears her eyes away from her textbook - not that she’s been reading any of it - and find Emma’s. Emma blushes and looks back down at her assignment. She seems to be contemplating something. Alyssa presses a little harder and Emma closes her eyes, her breathing going ragged.

But as she opens them, she sets her jaw and turns back to her work, eyes narrowed slightly. She’s biting her lip, brows once more furrowed. Her eyes refuse to leave her assignment and as Alyssa presses a little harder again, she does her best to suppress her body’s reaction to it.

Well. If that’s how it’s going to be.

She keeps her hand where it is, for now, just softly rubbing Emma with the clothing barrier still between them. She stays like that for a few minutes, watching as Emma’s breathing slowly but surely begins to grow more ragged.

Then Alyssa moves back up and slips her finger under the waistband of Emma’s underwear. And as she runs her fingers over her folds, a moan manages to slip past Emma’s lips before she clamps them down as hard as she can.

“C’mon, baby,” Alyssa murmurs, moving closer until they’re shoulder to shoulder. She can feel Emma’s shiver as their skin makes contact. Alyssa runs her finger over Emma’s folds again before they move to her clit, rubbing it lightly. Emma makes a high-pitched keening noise as her hips buck of their own accord. “Don’t you just want to give in?”

Emma seems to weigh her options before letting out a sigh and putting her work away on the coffee table before turning to Alyssa, pulling her down onto her as she lays down on the couch, resting her head on one of the pillows they always keep on the couch. Alyssa smiles down at her.

“That’s more like it.” She wiggles around to get more comfortable, then sets about pulling Emma’s jeans and underwear down for better access. It takes a bit of work on both their parts but soon it’s down far enough, giving Alyssa free reign.

But instead of continuing where she left off, she reaches up and kisses Emma. Now that she’s finally gotten what she wants, she’s going to make the most of it. The kiss is immediately desperate, teeth clashing and tongues exploring. One of them moans, Alyssa’s not sure which. 

Alyssa starts to trail kisses down Emma’s throat, sucking the sensitive areas that she’s memorized after so long of doing this. She bites down on one spot and Emma cries out. Alyssa presses her lips against the mark to chase away the sting.

She moves down further until she reaches the top of Emma’s shirt. She tugs on it with a little pout that causes Emma to laugh as she quickly takes it off, followed by her bra. Immediately, Alyssa is cupping Emma’s breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples. Emma arches into her, seeking more of Alyssa. 

She reaches down and takes one in her mouth, her hand rolling the nipple between her fingers. She sucks the nipple in her mouth and flicks it with her tongue. Emma, who has started to run her fingers through Alyssa’s hair, clenches a fistful of it as she moans lightly. Alyssa grins on top of her and soon switches sides, now focusing on her other nipple with her mouth and her fingers rolling the other. 

“Alyssa,” Emma pants below her, tugging slightly on the fistful of hair in her hand.

“Hmmm?” Alyssa hums in response, the sound vibrating over her nipple. 

“Please, just— fuck me already.”

Alyssa spends a bit more time on Emma’s breasts, now licking and sucking the skin there and watching as a few marks form, before she travels downward. She presses a few kisses against Emma’s belly, watching the way it moves under her touch. 

And then finally, _finally,_ she reaches the apex of Emma’s legs. She lifts a finger and runs it lightly through Emma’s folds, just like she had done when they first started this today. Emma’s hips buck up as she moans.

She was a lot wetter now than she had been the first time she’d done this. Alyssa grins as she finds that out. She teases the area a little before moving her finger up to Emma’s clit, running her finger over it a few times before circling it, barely applying any pressure. She hears Emma groan and chuckles, pressing a little harder. 

She goes further down and dips her finger inside Emma’s entrance. The moan that follows was the loudest yet. She pulls out then pushes back in, curling her finger slightly. She pulls out before thrusting again, this time with two fingers. Emma’s hips jerk, trying to get closer. Alyssa starts a rhythm that Emma’s hips easily matches.

Curling her fingers and moving her thumb to press against Emma’s clit with every thrust, angling it just right to hit the spot that she knew drove Emma crazy, it’s not long before she can feel her clenching around her fingers. It wouldn’t take much at all to get Emma to come.

So instead of continuing at the same pace, Alyssa slows until she’s basically stopped, now lazily moving in and out, not enough to really do anything. The whine that escapes Emma as she nearly stops almost makes her laugh.

“Y’know,” Alyssa says, staring down at Emma with a teasing smile on her face. “I thought you wanted us to not get distracted.”

Emma stares up at her, the disbelief clouded by the lust that makes her eyes a darker brown than normal. “Alyssa,” she manages to get out, “Alyssa I swear to God please just _fuck me_ right now—”

“Are you sure? I mean, I know you have an assignment due in a couple of hours. I’d hate to distract you from finishing it and getting a bad grade on it.” She begins to withdraw her fingers.

“Alyssa don’t you dare—” Emma pants out, lifting her head slightly and meeting Alyssa’s eyes. “I’m basically done, so if you don’t _fuck me…_”

“Well, if you insist.” And then Alyssa’s picking up her pace and thrusting into Emma again. It doesn’t take long to push Emma over the edge, her head throwing back against the pillow and hips rising as Alyssa continues to thrust into her, helping her to ride out her orgasm. Moans and barely legible words slip past her lips before she falls silent. A few moments pass before Emma lowers her hips and lets out a low groan. 

Alyssa moves her fingers away and sucks on them, staring at Emma and smiles as she groans again.

Emma gets up, struggling a little on the couch, until she’s no longer lying down. She wastes no time at all and kisses Alyssa. She can sort of taste herself in Alyssa’s mouth and is barely able to bite back a moan. Alyssa hums a little as Emma kisses her harder and pushes her down lightly until she’s the one laying down, staring up at Emma with half-lidded eyes. Emma straddles her and reaches down, cupping Alyssa’s face, and continues kissing her.

Alyssa jerks her hips up slightly, desperately seeking more friction. Emma moves down so she’s no longer straddling Alyssa’s hips and Alyssa lets out a whine that quickly turns into a moan as Emma moves her thigh to press between her legs. Alyssa grinds against it, seeking _more._ More of that delicious friction between their legs, more of the wonderful kisses that make her head spin, more of _Emma._

Thankfully, Emma is happy to oblige. She keeps her thigh there, letting Alyssa grind against it as she wishes. She continues to kiss her, tongue slipping past her lips and exploring as if she doesn’t already know exactly how she feels. 

Over time, Alyssa’s thrusts grow more sloppy as she gets closer. Emma starts to help her, moving her leg in time with her thrusts. Alyssa’s eyes are nearly closed as she focuses on reaching her orgasm, but Emma reaches over and rests her fingers on her cheek. Alyssa’s eyes open and meet Emma’s. The look on her face as she gets close is one of my most beautiful things Emma has ever seen.

“Hey,” she whispers. Alyssa answers with a grunt as she thrusts particularly hard. Emma can feel how close she is. “I love you.”

Alyssa’s mind wanders, briefly, to her thoughts before this started, to how much she loves Emma. And even though the two have said it countless times already, it always fills her with a rush of even more love.

And, now, it’s enough to hurtle her over the edge, her eyes closing as her orgasm crashes over her, hips still twitching against Emma’s thigh. Emma withdraws her leg and smiles down at Alyssa, lowering herself and wrapping her arms around Alyssa’s waist.

“Don’t you have an assignment to turn in?” Alyssa murmurs into her ear quietly.

“I submitted it right before I gave in,” Emma answers, resting her head on Alyssa’s sternum. She feels Alyssa chuckle.

“Sneaky.”

Emma shrugs. “I knew that if I didn’t submit it before, I’d never get a chance to.” Alyssa pouts slightly.

“I would’ve at least made sure you submitted your assignment.” Emma lifts her head and grins at Alyssa.

“Couldn’t take that chance.” Alyssa rolls her eyes before tightening her hold on Emma.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
